Lee's Story
by Lee-Moriarty
Summary: Brie is back and the world is screwed up again. Sequel to A Trickster Princess Named Niamh Read the other one first. Gabe/OC Mostly Lee centric, read the first fic to understand. Lee is an OC. Possible character from Sherlock showing up so Lee/Secret Sherlock Character
1. Chapter 1

Brie woke up in an empty warehouse. How she got to the warehouse, she was unsure. The last thing she remembered was being dead. Yes, that was it. Brielle Reynolds, also known as Kiriel and Niamh was dead, or at least, had been. That was an awkward conclusion to come to, especially when you had just woken up. The angels had done it. Damn Castiel and his family. Her mind drifted towards the thought of Gabriel. She thought of the simple note she had left for him. It was almost uncaring of her to leave only a note, when she knew she was going to her death. Unfortunately, that was in the past and she couldn't do anything about it. Maybe she could go back and explain it all, but first she need to find Dean.

x

She found him at a bar, go figure. He was downing shots rather quickly. It was almost pathetic, but he had an excuse. She approached him and signaled the bartender.

"Can I buy you a drink, sweetie?" she asked.

X

Dean's head whipped up when he heard the distinct Scottish accent of the girl he had watched die days before. He looked to see her smirking at him. "Hiya, Bitch," she laughed. He glared at her.

"That's my line," he shot back. She laughed and sat down. "So how are you…"

"Alive? I have no clue?" she answered his question. He looked at her. "Sound a bit familiar, Dean-o? Except I know no angel brought me back."

"Are you going to tell Gabriel?"

"Eventually, but I don't know," She replied. Her mind went back to the topic of Gabriel. What was he doing? HOW was he doing?

Gabriel sat at the bar wishing it was possible to drink himself to death. She had left a note, a freaking note. She didn't have the courage to say goodbye to him in person, it showed her love for him. Why she turned herself in, no one would ever know. Why? Why did she do it? Why didn't she tell him? Why did his family have to kill her? The whys were virtually endless. He downed another shot.

That stupid, stupid girl, why had he let himself fall for her? Another shot went down. In the background, a singer took the stage in the bar. Gabriel didn't look at her, bar performers reminded him of her. When she started singing he looked up, startled.

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

The shadow in the background of the morgue

The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

Where you can always find me

We'll have Halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends

We'll wish this never ends

Brie stood on the stage with a guitar in her hands. She smiled softly at him and continued the song. He looked around and saw Dean standing off to the side of the stage watching intently, making sure no one came too close to her. Gabriel stood up and threw some money on the counter. He walked towards her almost as though he was in a trance. Dean saw him and stepped aside as Gabriel climbed on the stage and joined her with the chorus.

X

Brie smiled when she saw Gabriel look at her. She still had no clue on how she would explain it all to him. So she used the song to get the point across. It was hard to contain her joy when he came to join her.

Gabriel sat at the bar wishing it was possible to drink himself to death. She had left a note, a freaking note. She didn't have the courage to say goodbye to him in person, it showed her love for him. Why she turned herself in, no one would ever know. Why? Why did she do it? Why didn't she tell him? Why did his family have to kill her? The whys were virtually endless. He downed another shot.

That stupid, stupid girl, why had he let himself fall for her? Another shot went down. In the background, a singer took the stage in the bar. Gabriel didn't look at her, bar performers reminded him of her. When she started singing he looked up, startled.

Hello there, the angel from my nightmare

The shadow in the background of the morgue

The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley

We can live like Jack and Sally if we want

Where you can always find me

We'll have Halloween on Christmas

And in the night we'll wish this never ends

We'll wish this never ends

Brie stood on the stage with a guitar in her hands. She smiled softly at him and continued the song. He looked around and saw Dean standing off to the side of the stage watching intently, making sure no one came too close to her. Gabriel stood up and threw some money on the counter. He walked towards her almost as though he was in a trance. Dean saw him and stepped aside as Gabriel climbed on the stage and joined her with the chorus.

X

Brie smiled when she saw Gabriel look at her. She still had no clue on how she would explain it all to him. So she used the song to get the point across. It was hard to contain her joy when he came to join her.

X

The show ended around 10 that night. When it finished, Brie walked off the stage and got ready to leave the bar. Some drunk walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey babe," he slurred, "wanna come home wit me tonight?" He then attempted to kiss her. Brie tried to push him away. Gabriel came up and clocked the guy in the face.

"She doesn't want to," he told the man. The guy looked Gabe up and down and spat at him.

"You think she'll want to go home with a midget like you? Too bad, I claimed her for the night," he slurred.

"Actually, he's my boyfriend, asshat," Brie spat as she shoved him away. He glared and stumbled out of the bar. "Thanks Gabe," she turned to him. He looked at his feet and refused to meet her eyes.

"It's alright, Brielle. He looked like a jerk," Gabe told her. She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He sighed and buried his face in her hair. "I thought you were gone for good," he mumbled.

"You should know that I'm not that easy to get rid of," she smirked. He looked at her. "Wanna come home with me tonight Gabe?" He nodded and she drug him out of the bar.

X

Lee watched as her father paced the floor. Gabriel, Brie's boyfriend, had come to talk to him and he had been stressed since them. Her father wouldn't tell her what, but she knew it had to do with Brie. He continued pacing and Lee gave up.

"What happened to Brie?" she blurted out. Her father looked up surprised. She waited for him to tell her to go away. To her surprise, he sat down next to her.

"Brie-she-the angels, They killed her," her father managed to get out. Lee choked out a sob as the information sunk it. She grabbed her father's arm and began crying. He held her and broke down as well. Lee couldn't figure out why everyone was either leaving or dying, but she would figure it out.

X

Lee went to her room. Grabbing a bag, she put a few pairs of clothes in the bag and grabbed her favorite book. Throwing in makeup and hygiene stuff, she zipped up the bag. The 15-year-old pulled on a pair on combat boots and a military style jacket. In another bag, she packed some salt and her laptop. Wiping tears from her eyes, she vowed that she would give up emotions for good.

X

Lee walked down the stairs slowly. Her father looked at her. He nodded and stood up. Heading towards the kitchen, he grabbed a pad of paper. He wrote down some names and addresses, along with phone numbers.

"These are some of Brie's friends. I suggest visiting Sam and Kay first. They have a loft in Pendleton. Get some answers and help before you just head out, okay," he told her. Her father reached into his wallet and pulled out $500. "I knew when you found out, you would want to go. Just remember to come back. And we are still your family," he told her. She took the money and left.

X

Lee got off the bus in the small town. Looking at her paper, she watched the addresses. She stopped at a small cafe. The atmosphere around it was cheerful and light-hearted. She opened the door and entered. A tall blond girl was at the counter. Lee walked over to her.

"Excuse me, where can I find a Kay and Sam?" she asked the girl. The blond looked at her.

"I'm Kay, what do you need?" Kay questioned, glaring at the younger girl. Lee looked at her and snorted.

"My name's Lee, I'm Brie's goddaughter," she informed the barista. Kay looked at her in shock. The blond walked around and opened up a door.

"Follow me," she said, before entering the dark hall.

X


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey look new chappie is up. I will post soon**

Lee followed Kay up the stairs and into an open loft. Unlike the hallway, it was well lit with modern furnishings. A boy around Kay's age sat on a futon. He had dark hair and dark eyes, which were focused on a novel. The blond cleared her throat and he looked up. His eyes drifted from one girl to the other.

"Who is this?" he directed his question at Kay.

"Brie's goddaughter," Kay told him simply. He looked at her, then stuck his hand out.

"Sam," he said simply. Lee shook his hand and pulled back.

"Lee Adams," she told them. They nodded and then looked at each other.

"You're Wesley's daughter aren't you?" Sam said. She nodded. "Have you heard from Brie lately?" Lee looked up suddenly. Both of the hunters were looking at her. She met their eyes and shook her head.

"Brie-she's dead. My dad told me,"Lee sputtered out. They looked at her in shock. Lee quickly wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "I decided to try my hand at hunting. Anyone I should meet up with, that would help me?" she asked, Kay went over to the table and pulled out a post it pad and wrote something on it.

"Sierra. She's a vampire that Brie befriended in Salem, 1692. If anyone can help you, it would be her. She's is North Carolina,"Sam told her. Lee grabbed the number and stuffed it in her pocket. "Be careful. Some creatures in the world aren't as nice as Brie and Sierra,"he warned her. Nodding, she grabbed her bag and made to leave.

"It's almost midnight. Why don't you go ahead and stay the night?" Kay offered. Lee tilted her head to the side as she thought. After a few minutes, she nodded and set her things down. "We don't have a spare bed, is the futon okay?" Kay asked. Lee nodded.

X

A dark figure watched from outside the coffee shop as the lights all went off as the trio went to sleep. He moved quickly from the opposite side of the street and approached the door. He slipped a pick in a lock. A few seconds later,the lock clicked and the man slipped inside.

X

A light bump down in the coffee shop woke Lee. Slipping out of bed, she padded down to the stairs. Turning on the light, she noticed a man with dark hair wearing a westwood suit. He looked up at her.

"Oh hello," he said with a slight distinct accent. Lee looked at him.

"Where are you from? England or something?" she asked, despite knowing it wasn't an important question, but wanting to know the answer.

"Ireland. Now I must be off. Goodbye," he said strolling leisurely out of the building. Lee stared after him and turned to go upstairs and back to bed.

X

Sierra sat in a booth at the edge of the restaurant. She was suppose to be meeting some girl there in a few minutes. She locked her eyes on the door as a girl around 15 walked in. The girl wore gray skinny jeans and a white Avengers tee-shirt. The girl looked at her and began making her way over to her booth. She sat down and looked at the vampire.

"Hello Sierra," she said simply. The vampire looked at her, trying to figure out how she knew who she was without asking first. That matter could wait, there were more pressing ones to attend to.

"Why did you contact me?" the vampire stated evenly. Lee looked unfazed as she glanced up at the centuries old creature.

"I was told to. By a Sam and Kay, hunters and friends of Brie,"Lee looked back down at her fingernails. "What else do you want to know?"

"Who are you? You have a bit of Brie's accent. Plus her eyes. How do you know Brie?" Sierra began firing off questions at the girl. Lee held a hand up.

"One at a time. 1. my name is Lee Adams. 2.I do not have any of her accent. 3. How would i have her eyes? We're aren't related. 4. Brie is my godmother. Anymore questions about me," Lee snapped. The vampire recoiled at the humans sharp tone. That was a first, usually humans were deathly afraid of her.

"What do you need?" Sierra asked simply. She had a newfound respect for the girl. The long dead girl looked at Lee and realized for the first time that she had a few bags and a familiar looking guitar. "Wait, is that Brie's guitar?"

"Yeah. She gave it to me on Christmas. I need help. I need training. Are you willing to help me?" Lee propositioned. The vampire nodded and they shook hands. They left the place.

X

Once at Sierra's place, she set her things down, grabbed the guitar and went outside. Sierra followed a few minutes later. Lee was playing the guitar and singing. The older girl didn't recognise the song and paused to listen.

Oh, nowhere left to go.

Are we getting closer, closer?

No, all we know is no.

Nights are getting colder, colder.

Hey.

Tears all fall the same.

We all feel the rain

We can't change.

Everywhere we go

We're lookin' for the sun.

Nowhere to grow old.

And always on the run.

They say we'll rot in hell

But i don't think we will

They've branded us enough

Outlaws of Love.

Scars make us who we are

Hearts and homes are broken, broken.

Far, we could go so far

With our minds wide open, open.

Hey

Tears all fall the same

We all feel the rain

We can't change.

Everywhere we go

We're lookin' for the sun.

Nowhere to grow old.

And always on the run.

They say we'll rot in hell

But i don't think we will

They've branded us enough

Outlaws of Love.

Outlaws of Love.

Outlaws of Love.

"I'm convinced now that she's really your mother," the vampire said when the song finished. Lee jumped and turned to face her.

"Really, why did you come to that conclusion?" Lee asked, setting the guitar down. Sierra sat on the chair next to her.

"You have her voice, her eyes, her attitude. Everything about you screams Brie. I really wouldn't be surprised," Sierra put an arm around her. "Now why are you here and not just calling Brie?"

"Brie's dead."

"What?" Sierra said appalled. Lee nodded.

"The angels smote her." Lee said in a quiet voice. Sierra looked up and swallowed, her throat dry. "That's why I'm here."

"Then I will do all I can to help you."

X

Brie climbed out of the bed and went to the restroom. After getting dressed, she headed towards the kitchen. A vibrating noise interrupted her. Grabbing her phone, she saw that Wesley was calling her.

"Ello?" she said. Wesley sighed on the other end of the line.

"Should we tell her the truth about you?" he asked. Brie thought for a moment and then answered.

"Yes."

**Review, it might make me post faster and my brothers need help still. **

**I'm all out of love**

**I'm so lost without you**

**I know you were right **

**believing for so long**

**Reviews are love and I'm all out**


End file.
